greenwikiaorg-20200222-history
Why We Should Buy Australian Owned and Made
It is estimated that around 85% to 90% of all products on major Australian supermarket shelves are foreign owned! What a surprise! When you pick up the bottle of jam, the bottle of milk, or the packet of cheese – just take a split second to ask yourself – is this Australian owned and made? Are they making this product with Australian owned and grown resources or are we paying the farmers, fruit pickers and labourers of another nation? Remember, if a product is foreign owned then every dollar goes to a company in another country where they make their decisions. However when we support Australian owned products we are supporting all the Australian jobs that go with that company – from manufacturing, marketing, administration, financials, and distribution – the list goes on. That's a lot of jobs and a lot of people! Labelling can be misleading Don't be fooled by the words "Made in Australia" – although this is a start, the company may still be foreign owned. It can be an absolute minefield to tell if products are Australian owned and/or made. Just because the label has a picture of Australia, the Australian flag or a kangaroo on it does NOT necessarily mean that the product is Australian owned. It may have some percentage of ingredients that are sourced from Australia – or it may not! Just remember even if it has the word Australia in the title, it does not always mean that it is Australian owned or Australian made. Here are some examples: A quick check of the AUSBUY website shows the following companies are FOREIGN owned although they may be partly Australian made: *'Tip Top Bread' – map of Australian on packaging – UK *'Kirks Soft Drinks' – Australian Since 1864 – Coca Cola – USA *'Billy Tea' – features a swagman and says Australian Favourite Tea – Imported from Malaysia by Unilever Owned UK *'Dairy Farmers' – still saying owned and made although taken over in 2008 – Japan *'Golden Circle' – still saying owned and made although taken over in 2009 by Heinz – USA *'Lactose Cheeses' – Australian flag on packaging – France *'Swan Lager' – West Australian emblem – Japan *'Kangaroo Matches' – kangaroo printed – Sweden *'Koala Matches' – koala printed – Indonesia *'Heinz Products' – map of Australia in circle – USA *'Safcol Tuna' – "South Australian born & bred" – Malaysia *Uncle Toby’s Since 1893 – Nestle – Switzerland This is in no way a conclusive list, rather just an example of some of our best-known brands. The website Ausbuy has a comprehensive guide on what is Australian owned and what isn't. You might be amazed that some of our best know Aussie labels are in fact foreign owned. The Ausbuy guide lists all sorts of things from food, furniture, and clothes to electrical. How you CAN make a difference If every Australian changed their spending habits – only slightly – and spent just $50 a week on wholly owned Australian companies instead of wholly owned foreign companies then we can have a significant impact on the Australia Balance of Trade. This increase local demand will increase productivity and reduce demand on imports. (then we can reduce the crippling debt Australia owes by $50 billion a year. Ausbuy data) You can do this by becoming an informed shopper, grab a copy of an Ausbuy guide or go online and just pick a few things to change. If you changed the brand of biscuits, jam, cheese, butter and toilet paper you buy from a foreign owned company to an Australian owned one, then you can start to make a difference right now, this week. Imagine the difference you will make in a lifetime! Perhaps you can change an additional item a week as you become more knowledgeable with Australian owned companies. There are some fantastic online shopping companies that are making a difference and supporting local companies. There is a wonderful on-line store that is worth a look called Only Oz that only stocks locally made and owned brands. They offer a great service and you can be sure that you are buying the right products as they have done all the hard work for you. 5 Tips To Help You On Your Way Today #Change these 5 products to Australian owned now – cereal, jam, cheese, butter, and toilet paper – it's easy! #Change 1 additional item per week to an Australian owned brand. (Skincare, tissues, cleaning products...) #Try to shop at local stores / farmers markets that support Australian owned and made products. #Look for local deli brands that are sourced from local farms – they taste better and are supporting local families. #Be an educated shopper – get an Ausbuy guide today! It's that easy! So, with thoughts of Anzac Day ahead – let's do something that can and will make a difference – let's support what it means to be Australian and keep this great country great! Read more at: Green Times Join us on facebook: http://www.facebook.com/green.times Category:Go Local Category:Why buy local Category:Australia